Gentleman Callers
by cek101696
Summary: Link comes for an evening visit... which accidently turns into a slumber party/Zelda meets a new set of suitors, much to her distain. This is the worst summary ever. I'm sorry. Basically the title has a double meaning: Link is a gentleman caller during the night and then she got all those other gentleman callers. Get it? So clever. Anyway; Zelink Oneshot. Please review!


Zelda lay awake in bed, her mind full of thoughts about Link. He wasn't able to come see Zelda that day and she quite missed him after becoming accustomed to seeing him daily. Interrupting her thoughts, Zelda heard soft tapping at her window and got up to see what it was. She looked out her window to find Link. He'd climbed up the vine that grew outside her window and he appeared to want to come it. She opened the window quietly and put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She took his hand as he climbed through the window and into her room.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled.

"I'm here to see you." He whispered with a goofy grin.

"Link, its 11:30 at night. Not only are you here, but you're here in my bedroom. Have you any idea what my father would do if he ever knew?"

"He would have my head" he whispered in her ear, pulling her into his arms. She couldn't help but feel wonderful in his strong embrace and his scent was almost intoxicating; rain and fresh cut grass.

She led him to sit on her bed and sat next to him. "You stay absolutely silent. If my father finds out it'll be the end of both of us." She pushed him down so he was lying on his back. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered "I love you" into his ear before lying next to him, placing her head to his chest. He put one arm around her body, and the other hand rested atop her head. She closed her eyes and reveled in the comfort of his embrace. She could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes and the gentle rise and fall of his chest with his soft breaths. She listened to the steady beating of his heart and couldn't keep sleep from taking her over.

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wa-" Impa had come into Zelda's room to wake her up, just as every morning. However, this was not like every other morning. It wasn't every day there was a boy in bed with the princess. "At least they're both fully clothed" she thought to herself. She shut the door to the room and walked over to the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the two young lovers, but if she wanted to see them survive the morning, she had to get the boy out before the king found out. "Zelda," she said softly, gently shaking the girl to wake her up. "honey, wake up."

"Hmm?" Zelda mumbled as she blinked her eyes open. After a few moments, Zelda realized what had happened. Link was still in her bed. They must've fallen asleep last night. "Link," she said softly, shaking him rougher than she had been to wake him up. "Link, wake up."

"Huh?" What's the ma-" Link was about to ask when he realized Impa was standing before them. His eyes went wide and he was frozen in place. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't… I mean… n-nothing happened I swear!" Link spat out nervously.

"Oh I trust you. But you really ought to get out of here before the king finds out." She then walked out of the room.

"Zelda I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to fall asleep here." He said honestly.

"It's alright. Honestly, I slept the best I have in a while having you near. But if I hope to see you alive again, you best get out of here. Now." She grabbed the chest of his shirt and pulled him to her lips, giving him a passionate kiss. She then opened the window and sent him on his way.

"I love you." He said as he climbed out. "I'll be back later."

"I love you too. And you better" she said with a playful smile.

Link swiftly climbed down the vine and ran though the lawn of the garden and into the woods, making sure not to be spotted by any guards. She watched out the window as he ran to the forest and smiled. Once he was out of view she sat on her bed and grabbed the pillow his head had rested on. She inhaled deeply, holding the pillow to her face; it smelled of him. She fell back onto her bed and smiled widely as she savored his lingering fragrance around her.

_"__Boy, do I love him."_ She thought.

* * *

"Good morning." Zelda said as she sat at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, Zelda." Her father said. "Sleep well, Zelda?"

"Yes. Thank you." Zelda said, feeling her face get warm.

"So, Zelda, we have a few princes coming today to see you" Her father began. Zelda rolled her eyes at this. "Zelda, have so respect! These are all fine men. You would be lucky to have any one of them."

Zelda's father was 100% clueless about her and Link. And he certainly had no idea that he had slept in the castle last night; in Zelda's bed no less. There was no fighting her father on the subject of the princes. She had to go and endure another meeting with more men she didn't care about.

* * *

"Hey" Link said, sitting next to Zelda as she sat on a hill nearby to the castle. She had managed to sneak out to see Link as they planned before he left in the morning. They often met here, it was safer than having him come to the castle.

"Hey." She said in reply, turning to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So, how was your day?" he asked

"ugh" she replied, falling onto her back into the soft grass.

"That good, huh?" he said, falling back next to her.

"Suitors." She said. One word and Link understood. He would never admit it, but the idea of all these rich, handsome, much more desirable men going to see his girlfriend made him a little jealous, even though he knew she had no interest in any of them. Link reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's see, who did I meet today?" Zelda began "There was Timothy Smithton the III of Hamford, Nicholas Feranson the… some number over five of Kilran, umm one guy who's name was Christian I think… from Skyron. Oh and Eric Bradley II of East Branven."

"Wow." Link said, "and how were they."

"They were annoying, stuck up, self-centered and care about nothing more than my family's fortune and powerful name. Just like every one I've met before. Although, I suppose it wouldn't even matter if one of them was nice, I've already fallen in love with another boy. A very nice boy who's much sweeter and kinder and more loving and strong, supportive and _much_ cuter than any of them."

"Oh, and who's that?" Link asked playfully.

"You don't know him" Zelda replied, then laughed a little, turning her head and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile.

"One of them though… Eric… he was a little different." Zelda began

"Different how?" Link asked

"He just… I _really_ didn't like him. Not just because of the normal reasons… he just… I could hardly stand being in the same room as him. Not out of disgust but… more like… he just made me really nervous."

Link's heart began to thump and little harder in his chest with worry.

"Did he say anything to you?" Link asked with concern.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. Just the normal 'Hello princess, I'm so and so from such and such. You look beautiful, we'd make a wonderful team ruling over Hyrule and (insert their homeland's name here).' It wasn't so much what he said. Just… he looked at me kind of… I don't know, like he had other… dirty thoughts. I didn't like it."

"Don't worry about it too much." Link said, trying not to worry too much himself. "Just make sure you aren't ever alone with him. And you can trust that if I'm there, I certainly won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." Zelda said with a smile. "My hero." Link couldn't deny he was nervous about this guy.

"Damn… I really wish I was allowed to be around you more openly. I bet he would be more hesitant to try anything if he knew you weren't single."

"I know if I were him, I'd take one look at you and I'd go weak in the knees. Except I would do it because you're just so handsome." Zelda said, trying to make light of the situation.

Link smiled and little and rolled over so he was on top of her, supporting himself on his hands and knees.

"Am I really _that_ good looking?" Link asked playfully

"Oh, Link!" Zelda said in a pretend fan girl voice "My heart is pounding just looking at you!" Link laughed a little and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. Zelda reached her hands up and placed one on each side of his face as they kissed. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Link observed the way her long brown hair spread out around her on the grass. She was so beautiful, her brown eyes catching the afternoon sunlight in a perfect way.

"Zelda…" he whispered, placing another kiss against her lips. After a few seconds, he ended the kiss, but didn't move his lips from hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.


End file.
